Percepcion
by abc55
Summary: Final Michiru ha enloquecido? Haruka sabe que su sirena ya no es la misma pero no encuentra la manera de rescatarla de esa siniestra y terible oscuridad. Historia Corta. Lo prometo
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Vertiente oscuridad cruzando la vida, llevando el aire impregnado a melancolía, a dolor... Y la mente se confunde, percibe, recita y muere en medio de aquellos que parecen diáfanas realidades. Traspasa tu oval imagen tardía a ese mundo imperfecto, crea y recrea mi visión dime los sueños que tienes y yo los haré realidad... solo recita este poema y mitiga el dolor de esa pena que el alma arrastra. Distorsión del pensamiento que perdido en esa infinita oscuridad se sacude ante esas fuerzas extrañas que pretenden controlarlo. Sueña, crea, vive sin morir ¿son solo estas imágenes tu pensar o la realidad?

Sintió el viento nocturno colándose por la ventana. Se levantó con su mirada perturbada por las horas de desvelo. Cerró la ventana que con ruido retumbante se resistía a ceder terreno a aquella dulce mano. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama contemplando la silueta que dormía en el lado derecho de la cama. Contempló con nerviosismo la habitación y sintió el impulso de ir a verificar la salud del bebé que dormía en la otra habitación. Era un mal presentimiento que embargado en su profunda alma le sacudía fuertemente. Sus cabellos ondulados que caían sobre sus hombros se agitaron lentamente ante la imperceptible corriente que se escurría por la ventana de la habitación a la que acababa de entrar. Cerró sigilosamente la ventana. Miró por entre las sábanas que cubrían la cuna para cerciorarse que su primogénito estuviese bajo el encanto del paraíso de los sueños.

"Arael" le llamó el viento y por un instinto volteó a donde provenía la voz. No hay nadie, se observa en el espejo es extraño que tenga veinticinco años y su reflejo le dé dieciocho... es tan extraño saber que detrás de aquella puerta existe una criatura que es sangre de su sangre. Sonríe pensando que tal vez ésta no sea su vida.

Regresa y se recuesta, observa el pelo rubio de su compañero. Hace calor y la sábana apenas le cubre medio cuerpo saliendo parte de la pierna por la orilla. Recordó las bellas tardes de otoño en París... los paseos, sus frases sueltas en francés que no sólo repetía con el acento de un nativo parisiense sino sus formas de besarla 'A la francesa' como ella misma le había llamado. Cerró los ojos y en un parpadeo el espeluznante sol se ensaña con ella. Mira fielmente el lado vacío donde apenas anoche dormía su amante; recoge su cabellera aguamarina en una coleta y se encamina a la habitación del bebé. Aún duerme. Toma su lápiz y comienza a realizar trazos indefinidos de lo que será el boceto de su próxima pintura.

Cae la noche, el calor sigue entrando por sus poros haciéndola transpirar fuertemente, prepara la ducha y oye una voz en la sala que pareciera estar cantando alguna melodía cubana. Sale desnuda y escucha detrás de la pared con el cabello escurriendo, fija sus bellos ojos azules en la figura débil de la mujer que con sacudidor en mano se pasea por su casa como si fuese la dueña y señora. Frunció el ceño, había algo terrorífico en aquel rostro, esa maraña de cabellos que intentaba mantener a raya de sus ojos oscuros por medio de un broche. Tomó sus bocetos y se encerró con llave en la alcoba del bebé. Tenía miedo, estaba sola, y atrapada en aquella casa enorme.

Camina a lo largo de la calle del vecindario, apretando su carpeta contra su cuerpo haciéndose miles de preguntas y evitando recorrer calles transitadas donde cualquier persona pudiese dirigirle la palabra. Sonidos, voces, silencio... solo eso silencio

"¡Buenas tardes señorita Kaioh!" Grita un hombre detrás de la cerca. Ella asiste baja su mirada y apresura el paso. No ha corrido con suerte.

Y el reloj comienza a emitir su horrible chirrido marcando la hora de levantarse. Con la mano izquierda Michiru le dio fin a tan escandaloso sonido. Se sentía muy perturbada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con sobresalto se dio cuenta que su pareja no estaba... la cama seguía tendida...

"Qué día es?" Observó el techo aturdida. Aún vestía la ropa con la que había salido en la tarde. Su preocupación ahora se turbó por el bebé, no había ido a alimentarlo durante la noche. Entonces corrió a la habitación contigua cerrando con llave detrás de sí.

Dormía, el calor la sacude despertándola con brusquedad, toma su bata de noche y desciende a la cocina, abre el refrigerador y por su mente cruza la idea más extraordinaria que ha tenido en meses, toma su carboncillo y en la pared desnuda traza algunas líneas deformes que pronto cobrar hilaridad. 'La muerte se pinta de rojo' escribe debajo de aquel dibujo perfecto, es sin duda parte de sus pensamientos. Quita el cuadro que cubre la otra pared y vuelve a iniciar trazos. 'Sinfonía de una marea' escribe con malos trazos. Completa el sombreado, borra líneas, perfecciona trazos y pasan cuatro horas desde que bajó algo le sacude el espíritu observa una imagen que detrás del cristal le desea, le llama y la aterra. Intrusos. Coloca de nuevo el cuadro en su sitio, toma un cuchillo de la cocina y abre la puerta. No hay nadie. Está confundida. Sube a la alcoba por un extraño motivo a olvidado devolver al cajón el cuchillo. Siente que el pánico le acecha, entra presurosa y con llave cierra la puerta. Su amante duerme, la observa con fijeza el sudor corre por su rostro en un suave desliz, está profundamente dormida tendida boca abajo y parte de su cabello rubio le cubre el rostro; con el dedo retira lentamente los mechones rebeldes para darse cuenta que quien duerme ahí no es Haruka. Grita.

Silencio.

Silencio. Sin piedad clava aquel cuchillo en la espalda del intruso que ha usurpado el lugar de su amante. Una vez, dos... tres... la sangre salpicando su rostro... cuatro... seis, el humano gime, se retuerce y su sangre brota a borbote manchando su bata azul claro, manchando sus manos. Sin piedad lo degolla y la escena le parece tan familiar: Un cuerpo ensangrentado ocupando un lugar que no le pertenece en aquella fría cama, una sábana teñida del color de la sangre, empapada en el mismo sudor, la lámpara de noche tirada en medio de la habitación que enciende y apaga como si fuera presa del terror. Sí, la escena le es familiar, como si en algún sueño lejano la hubiese vivido: ese corte profundo que casi ha logrado separar la cabeza del tronco del cuerpo. Siente un brote de sangre que escurre por su cuello, su mejilla ha sido cortada. De su brazo derecho emana también sangre. Suelta el cuchillo y aterrada grita. Esa escena la ha vivido antes... la vivió cuando asesinó a Haruka Tenoh sin piedad, ella Michiru Kaioh mató a su amante... mató a quien más amaba sin una razón, hasta tal vez por error.

Corre al baño y enjuaga el cuchillo como lo hizo en su primer asesinato. Rasga sus prendas y cierra con llave la habitación del bebé. En el proceso por cubrir su crimen y pasar como víctima en lugar de asesina, fallan sus intentos por recordar el nombre de a quien acaba de asesinar. Regresa al baño, el cuchillo se ha transformado en un feroz puñal. Silencio. El sudor empapa su cabello.

"Asesina" mascullan perversamente los cuadros que ella misma ha creado

"Yo la maté" se ve al espejo. Debe ser una pesadilla. Debe serlo, pero el sueño no cesa "Yo los maté" y entre más se lava las manos más se llena de la sangre de esas almas inocentes.

Trata de pensar, trata de por algún medio adivinar dónde se encuentra. Hace frío y el cuello alto de su elegante vestido le hace sentirse tan incómoda que más de una vez por su cabeza ha pasado la idea de desnudarse camina por los pasillos de su casa, ahora se siente tranquila, está segura. No, no es así, se olvidó de nuevo de darle de comer a su bebé... lo más preocupante es saber que lleva horas sin oírlo llorar ¿Acaso le importa? No. Debe probarse aún varios vestidos ¿Qué debe lucir esta noche? Al verse en el espejo se sorprendió de la frialdad de sus ojos, la manera tan fácil con la que mentía y engañaba a cuanto ser humano se le cruzaba en su camino. Sonrió, su último cuadro había tenido una abrumadora aceptación, elogiado por los críticos y valuado en millones de dólares. 'Ojos Rojos'Ahora necesitaba concentrarse, su cabeza se volvía loca enrueda en la misma tonada que desde la noche anterior se le había venido a la mente 'Canto de un ayer' la había titulado

"Michiru, llegó la limosina" oyó una voz familiar que le gritaba. Cesó su composición y volvió a admirarse en el espejo. Seguramente sería la mujer más bella de la noche, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación pasó por enfrente de la alcoba del bebé... ¿Cómo le llamaba? Si, ya lo recordaba: Haruka, en honor a su difunto padre. Rió angelicalmente como ríe un ángel perverso y pensó que no le vendría mal tener otro hijo. Abrió la puerta y el hedor a muerte le hizo retroceder aquella sensación la había percibido ya antes, aquel extraño ángel se posaba sobre su posesión más valiosa. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar el fatídico final de su ineptitud... de su presunción. Su primogénito yacía boca arriba con la boca abierta, escurriéndole leche que ahora se encontraba ya seca y los labios que una vez fueran rositas hoy se pintaban de morado azuloso. Sus ojitos abiertos de par en par le suplicaban, le preguntaban el por qué. Acarició la piel suave y rosadita que ahora era pálida y fría. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta...

**Una historia de ABC Corporation**

**Notas:**

Parece un poco oscura la historia pero los demás capítulos son más digeribles. Traté de hacer lo menos confuso el primer capítulo pero recordemos que así de perturbada está la mente de Michiru. Bien pues se agradecen comentarios y prometo sera una historia muy corta e interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Haruka sonrió viendo por entre las persianas a la mujer que se encargaba de los quehaceres domésticos en su casa. Debía tener unos treinta años, siempre tenía el cabello desaliñado y con frecuencia la encontraba bastante 'respondona' Debía admitirlo la única razón que tuvo para contratarla fue su excelente sazón en la comida que le recordaba las delicias que Makoto le preparaba. Sonrió de nuevo, la mujer era chismosa, charlatana, asustadiza y tanto que daba miedo siquiera darle el saludo. Ello significaba una larga perorata de lo mal que iba su vida... el sueldo mísero por el que trabajaba... y en fin mil cosas que no valía la pena escuchar.

"Es una campesina, lógico" le dijo el jefe del equipo

"Que vuelva más tarde"

"Mejor ve a ver qué le pasa, se ve muy alterada"

Y por qué la escena le parecía familiar. Sí ya la había venido una ocasión a molestarla en su trabajo para decirle que su casa estaba embrujada... otra para decirle que sus autos tenían vida propia. Otra más para decirle que la señora estaba loca y todo porque Michiru casada de sus impertinencias le había cerrado la puerta del estudio en sus narices.

"A ver Unami ¿Qué sucede?" rió burlonamente Haruka

"La señora está loca de atar" explicó entre jadeos la mujer

"¿Qué le hizo?"

"¡Me quiere matar! No está usted para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero un demonio canijo se le ha metido y ahora me quiere matar"

Claro que cualquiera sentiría deseos de matar a aquella mujer Michiru era paciente ¡Pero todos tiene un límite!

"¿Y qué le hizo usted?"

"Desde que usted se fue de viaje yo he ido a hacer mis tareas y dejo la comida en la mesita sin interrumpir a la señora como usted me dijo... por tres días consecutivos encontré intacta la comida y luego encontré las paredes rayadas con dibujos raros. Ya sé que usted dijo que su señora era medio excéntrica (¿esa palabra le dio?) o sea rarita pero por Dios de ser rara a asesina de criados hay una gran diferencia. No señor usted paga pues más o menos así que digamos qué bruto qué bien paga no... pero uno sobrevive y sí que lo hago o lo intento por lo menos pero yo tengo hijos y qué será de ellos sin mí. No, ese sueldo no respalda semejantes sustos.

Y Haruka soltó una gran carcajada

"¡Y de paso usted se burla de uno por ser pobre!"

"No disculpe" pero no podía controlarse "A ver cuándo intentó 'asesinarla' recuerde que llevo más de un mes fuera y he perdido detalles importantísimos"

"Ayer, por eso hoy no fui a trabajar y usted en lugar de venirse a ver a sus carritos de carreras debería irnos a ver Qué tal que usted aquí y yo atada en el sótano torturada por su señora"

"¿Ha traspasado su espacio?"

"No señor yo soy una criada bien criada... Ya le dije ni siquiera borré su rayadero en la pared de la sala y la cocina y eso que sé de un excelente método de limpiarlas, viera que quedan como nuevas, en mi pueblo..."

"Unami limítese a los hechos"

"¡Su señora está loca!"

"Iré a verla" volvió a reír

"Y yo le acompaño porque si a usted lo asesinan a quien meten a la cárcel es a la pobre señora del servicio doméstico... ¡A mí!"

"De acuerdo pero ya cállese ¡Vuelvo al rato! Gritó al jefe del equipo

La casa estaba impecable, observó con cuidado los bocetos en blanco y negro que decoraban las blancas paredes, retiró el cuadro de la sala y leyó 'Sinfonía de una marea' silbó era aterrante ver, no ser partícipe del talento que desbordaba su compañera, seguramente en un cuadro aquella pintura costaría millones, no sabía mucho de arte pero había algo tan espeluznante que se preguntaba qué cosas pasaban por la cabecita loca de su amada cuando pintaba. Unami seguía dándole un discurso de su buen trabajo, de los limpiadores que dejarían aquella pared blanca y reluciente entre otras tonterías.

En otra pared vacía de la cocina se hallaba otro dibujo. Se trataba de varios cuerpos humanos que con desgarradoras expresiones suplicaban por el perdón y la redención de aquel mundo en llamas. Volvió a silbar y una sonrisa traviesa se le escapó, no en vano Unami pensaba que Michiru estaba poseída.

"La muerte se pinta de rojo" leyó Haruka

"Solo espero no con mi sangre señor"

"Quédese aquí iré a oír la versión de la señora"

"¡Y qué hago si le empieza a asesinar! Su loca señora cortó de un solo tirón los cables del teléfono"

"Número 1: No vuelva a llamarle loca a la señora; Número 2: le dejaré el celular; Número 3: si tanto terror le da regrese a su casa"

"Si lo asesina cargaré con culpas y usted vendrá a jalarme las patas... no señor eso sí que no y además yo no sé usar esos aparatitos"

Haruka hizo una mueca de enfado y con palabras sencillas le explicó el funcionamiento del celular. Subió lentamente las escaleras pensando en qué alegaría en defensa de la pobre muchacha del servicio doméstico ante Michiru. Llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta

"Soy yo Michiru" pero no hubo sonido alguno. Giró la perilla Michiru había echado llave a la puerta. Sacó un pequeño desarmador que llevaba entre su uniforme y abrió la puerta con él.

"Michiru"

Y la muchacha estaba sentada en la cama con una camisa de Haruka como única vestimenta, tenía desabrochados los dos primeros botones y su mirada fija en el espacio infinito de la pared.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Nada" contestó con voz seca sin dirigirle la mirada.

Se sorprendió al encontrar aquella fría mirada en sus ojos. Después una risa burlona que le enchinó la piel siguió a la contestación. Haruka la observaba detenidamente mientras Michiru moría de la risa revolcándose en la cama

"¿Qué tienes?" no sabía si acompañarle en su risa o preocuparse

"Nada ¿cuándo volviste?"

"Hoy. Unami fue a verme muy preocupada por ti..."

"Tuve una pesadilla... fue todo... soñé que te asesi... no importa. Creo que estaba exaltada y le grité a la pobre mujer. Lo siento" dijo con tanta ternura que Haruka la disculpó al momento

"Pues la pobre está..."

"Si ya me disculparé" volvió a reír dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama "¿Me extrañaste?"

"Mucho" pasó su brazo por el hombro de Michiru y besó ligeramente su cuello

"Aléjate eres un peligro para mi cordura"

Haruka sonrió y le besó fugazmente mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba por dentro de la camisa acariciando el pecho de su amante

"¡Señor está vivo!" oyó a gritar a Unami

"¡Ya lo maté!" gritó Michiru quitándose de encima a Haruka de un empellón

Oyeron los zapatazos que la mujer hacía al subir a todo galope las escaleras, la perilla de la puerta giró y la mujer apareció con celular en mano gritando como loca:

"¡Cómo dijo que funcionaba!"

Michiru soltó una gran carcajada y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama mientras Haruka se recuperaba del impacto.

"Qué bromas tan macabras las suyas!" gimoteó Unami

"Vuelve a tus autos Haruka" le dijo Michiru entre carcajada y carcajada

"¿Y yo?" Unami no estaba tan de acuerdo con la sugerencia

"Te daremos un aumento" agregó Haruka

"No señor. Yo renuncio"

"Que te vaya bien ¡ah! Pero empleo como este no lo vas a hallar donde quiera" su mirada burlona le siguió en sus gestos

Unami frunció el ceño miró de soslayo a Michiru y suspiró. Accedió por un 'módico' y jugoso aumento acabando de alegar que les hacía un gran favor al quedarse a su servicio

"¿De verdad te sientes bien?"

"De maravilla Haruka"

"Vi tus dibujos..."

"¡Con qué derecho¡Déjame en paz!" Y a empujones le sacó de la alcoba. Haruka se rascó la cabeza y salió a su trabajo

Michiru la vio por la ventana partir. El primer paso estaba dado, mientras ella no le preguntara nada del bebé Michiru no tendría que confesar lo inevitable... su descuido había matado a su hijo. Tan patético sonaba y más aún que aquel acontecimiento le hubiera hecho alucinar aquellos dos asesinatos. Miró debajo de la cama angustiada, no había nada. Suspiró y se preguntó por qué razón Haruka no le había preguntado por el bebé. A veces era como si viviera con un desconocido, sin entender su proceder, sus palabras o movimientos.

"Siempre ha sido así ella no quería un bebé... y yo solamente lo quería por un capricho para después olvidarlo como lo he hecho. Somos tan infames, tan bestias que hasta los propios animales nos temen"

Miró su espejo y el reflejo de la muerte ensombreció la imagen de su amante. Arrojó el espejo a la cama y éste quedó boca abajo mostrando el símbolo de neptuno

"Unami"

"¡Qué!"

"¿Te gustaría ir a nadar?" le gritó recargada en la bardilla de protección

"No señora, no sé nadar" levantó la cabeza y observó que su patrona ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de vestirse.

Sacó su traje de baño del ropero, sus manos temblaron. Estaba aterrada entre aquel desorden de ropa había encontrado su bata de dormir llena de sangre y el cuchillo con el que noches atrás matara a un individuo y a la propia Haruka

"¡Unami¡Unami¡Haruka!"

Una historia de **ABC**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y aquellos que se atrevieron a dejar reviews_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Frente a ella aparecía el cuerpo de su pequeño bebé muerto se sumergió y salió de nueva cuenta tratando de deshacerse de aquella imagen las lágrimas brotaron como pequeños ríos. Aquel chiquito que había sido su felicidad ahora estaba muerto ¿cómo se lo diría a Haruka?.. Si se atrevía a decírselo. Corrió a través del pasillo con la blusa desabotonada tomo el auto y se dirigió a casa con el alma en un hilo.

"Señora buen día" le saludó Unami al verla llegar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Limpio la casa señora"

"¿Has entrado a mi alcoba?"

"No señora, ni a su estudio"

Miró perpleja su cuadro lleno de ficción en el que desde anoche ha estado trabajando miró a esa ciudad que se sumerge en el llanto y el terror. Su nueva sonata para violín cuelga del ventilador del estudio. Con paso indolente abandonó su refugio, camina a través de la casa sumida en tinieblas. Una presión se aglomera en su desolado corazón y ríe a carcajada suelta pieza de una incontenible felicidad. Mira a través de las ventanas pensando que alguien la espía alguien que conoce sus crímenes y su identidad asesina. Menea la cabeza ya revela las fotografías y toma del cajón la cruz que Haruka le ha regalado en navidad. Piensa en Haruka, en esos hermosos ojos azules y un intenso escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante ella se abre la puerta dando paso a los rayos de sol y a la figura endeble de su criada.

"Buen día Señora"

¡Cómo¡Dónde se había ido esas horas¿O a caso Unami había madrugado?

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las diez y cuarto, sé que se me ha hecho tarde pero solo son quince minutos, el autobús a tardado en pasar y cono usted sabrá no puedo darme el lujo de tomar un taxi"

La cabeza le da vueltas ya no oye aquella monótona voz.

"Arael"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" contesto Unami

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Señora, que siento haber llegado tarde"

"¡Dijiste Arael"

"No, señora ¿qué es eso?"

"Vete"

"Pero..."

"¡Que te largues!"

Miraba por la ventana recostada en el sofá que le servía ahora de cama. Imaginaba que no había barrotes, que al cerrar los ojos dejaría de sentirse mortificada y el dolor que invadía a su cuerpo se mitigaría. Se sentía descorazonada y tan melancólica, sentimiento que en sus composiciones ya era palpable, sí, se sentía sola.

"Michiru ¿te duele algo?" Le pregunto Haruka.

La joven se limpió con la manga de la camisa las lágrimas que se le escapaban. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta a que hora llegó y siguió sumida en su sin fin de cavilaciones con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de aquella pared. Sin un porque vivir, sin una sola idea en su cabeza que le impulsara a levantarse todos los días, ni Haruka le inmutaba. Silencio. Su mente sigue lucubrando perdida en un limbo de paz. Aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos aparecían como extrañas a ella misma como si estuviese recordando la vida de otra persona. Oye la voz de Haruka tan distante que parece inverosímil, ahora ve sus ojos observándola desconcertada y como le acaricia la frente, la toma en sus brazos para llevarla a la alcoba. Es extraño como aquella casa conserve un aire frío y solemne tan parecido al de la muerte... no, no hay nada peculiar es ella la que tiene esas sensaciones en la cabeza. Debe admitirlo, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea la muerte. Su grito se ahogó en la garganta.

"Se llama depresión" oyó a Haruka "¿Dime qué te ocurre para que estés deprimida?" Su voz era tan dulce.

"Solo no me dejes" y se abrazó a su cuello llorando amargamente.

Haruka creía que esos extraños episodios que tenía Michiru ya no eran tan normales. Apenas hacía dos días Michiru la había acusado de engañarla, según ella por el día se paseaba por Tokio. Aquellos celos infundados le había causado gracia hasta que Michiru comenzó a amenazarla con incendiar el Ferrari con ella dentro. Se dejo caer en la silla esto ya se había salido de su control y sabía que no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo los arrebatos de la joven, si no lo solucionaba terminarían diciéndose cosas de las que quizá se arrepentirían.

Llegó a casa más temprano de lo acostumbrado dispuesta a aclarar la situación con Michiru. Unami la esperaba en la puerta, estaba alistándose para irse a casa, Haruka frunció el entrecejo aún era muy temprano para que se fuera

"¿Qué hace?"

"La señora se va y me dio el día"

"Que la que" y no esperó explicación subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de Michiru

La maleta estaba hecha y ella estaba depositando una carta en la almohada. Las lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos como dos riachuelos.

"Debo irme" murmuró al verla

El control que siguió a aquella frase le hizo perder la lógica de los eventos que prosiguieron

"¿Adónde?"

Su mirada traspasó su cuerpo como una furia inexplicable

"¡Haruka no puedo estar contigo!"

La desesperación se apoderó de su ser. La observó a los ojos, no debía ser cierto, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

"No digas eso dime por qué te vas"

"Debes buscar..."

"No. Dame una explicación lógica no me digas idioteces" en su voz se notaba la angustia

"No puedes estar con alguien como yo... maté a tu hijo" y Haruka parpadeó, abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno y lanzó los brazos al vuelo para dejarlos caer

"¿Mataste a quién?" estaba muy confundida

"Soy una asesina" lloraba sin consuelo "Maté a nuestro hijo"

"¿Cómo?" musitó con un hilo de voz con el corazón contrito y apunto de perder la razón

"Bronco aspiró, lo dejé en la cuna y él se ahogó con su vómito..."

Haruka no la dejó terminar el relato, salió como alma que lleva el diablo y a patadas tumbó la puerta de la habitación contigua. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían las paredes tapizadas de partituras y pequeños bocetos, una cuna en medio y en el armario ropita de bebé con algunos juguetillos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Golpeó el suelo

"Lo siento, yo soy una asesina, yo lo maté" lloraba y se maldecía presa de la agitación

"Michiru" tomó aplomo o por lo menos lo intentó, la tomó de los hombros y la sentó en el suelo "repíteme a quién mataste"

"A nuestro bebé" contestó con sollozos de niña

"¡Maldita sea!" Pegó un brinco y de un manotazo rompió el jarrón que se encontraba en la mesita "¡Cual maldito bebé¡Michiru reacciona!¡No tenemos hijos!"

"¡Yo lo maté!" repetía sin cesar escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

"¡Escúchame¡Por los dioses! Ponme atención, no tenemos bebés ¿Cuándo pusiste esa cuna ahí?" Pero Michiru no le oía estaba aterrada por la actitud de Haruka y por su propio remordimiento.

Silencio. Infinito silencio, los ojos de Michiru se mecieron lentamente de un lado a otro hasta que en un abrupto movimiento corrió al estudio abrió la ventana y saltó al exterior. Haruka descendió las escaleras y la persiguió varias cuadras desesperada. Ni la una ni la otra parecían conscientes de sus actos, no ejercía en ella la lógica influencia alguna.

Más allá del horizonte se escuchaban los ruidos de los motores de los automóviles que pasaban por la carretera. De pronto un estruendo hizo que Haruka se sobresaltara, Michiru yacía en el suelo sangrando abundantemente de la cabeza mientras el dueño del automóvil descendía del vehículo aterrado

"Salió de la nada" decía sin comprender cómo la había atropellado

"Michiru" la tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de que todos le pedían no la moviera

Su fuerza sentía cómo dejaba aquel bello cuerpo. Michiru le sonrió, rogó por su perdón, por haber matado a su hijo. Sintió que las imágenes comenzaban a disiparse, el viento se contoneó juguetón en las lejanías se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias. Michiru sabía que todo había terminada, ahora ya no podrían aquellas visiones aterrantes realizarse. No, jamás podría vivir sabiendo que mató a quien más amaba... a la única persona que ha amado. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka, se quedaba sin fuerzas, su mano se volvió lánguida. Suspiró y una mueca de dolor prosiguió a ese acto, el aroma de su amante la hizo sentirse segura. Dejó de sentir los finos dedos de su amante entre los suyos y la vista se le nubló por la sangre que corría por su rostro. El silencio prosiguió

"Anata ga ireba" pronunció Haruka en la agonía de dolor

Una historia de **ABC**

Hola chicos y chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews y ojala me dejen mas para saber de que tipo de historias les gusta ;) gracias a todos


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

El volumen del estéreo a toda su potencia y ella sumida en el asiento de su maravilloso Ferrari, miró al cielo suplicante un suspiro marchito viajó en esa oleada de desesperación a la cual sucumbía, cruzó los brazos y entre aquella maraña de eventos desconcertantes buscó donde se había equivocado. Musitó el nombre de su amante y el llanto inundó sus pensamientos.

"Quizá"

Jamás había sentido tanta impotencia, una angustia cosquilleante le recorrió el cuerpo quemándole aquella piel. A su mente vino una de esas tantas extrañas escenas. Había llegado temprano a casa desde tres casas antes la música se escuchaba, frunció el entrecejo al percatarse que aquellos discordantes sonidos provenían de su propia hogar.

"Unami ¿Quién le dio permiso de poner su música a tan alto volumen?"

"¡Señor yo no soy! Su señora me ha robado mi compacto favorito y lo ha puesto a todo volumen. Está como de costumbre encerrada en su estudio."

"Gracias" rió ¿sería posible?

"Señor..."

"¿Sí?

"¿Me devolverá mi compacto?"

"Ehm, sí, claro"

Michiru estaba tan irascible apenas la vio, sus ojos llamearon furiosa, no quería ver a nadie. Haruka supuso que aquello se debía a la tensión que sufría la joven pintora.

Meneo la cabeza regresando a su presente debió saber que algo andaba mal, Michiru nunca había sido antisocial, ni huraña. Ahora recordaba que apenas el viernes pasado había notado un gran cambio en su personalidad.

"¿Michiru, qué haces?" Le había preguntado al encontrarla sentada en el sillón, recortando revistas desesperadamente.

"Cierra con llave"

"¿Por qué, no te has alistado para la fiesta?"

"Porque no voy a ir, no quiero ir, no me gusta ir... ¿no crees que soy la mujer más bella?"

"Sí" sonrió "y humilde. Unami dijo que la amenazaste... veamos, dijo que la llamaste comunista y la acusaste de espionaje."

"Lo es, quiere robarme mi talento... Me lo dijeron" rió. Parecía tan convencida de aquel teatro que nunca lo tomó muy enserio creyendo bromeaba.

"No seas tontita. La pobre mujer ni siquiera tiene una idea acertada de que es un comunista."

Michiru balanceó las tijeras en sus dedos, rompió varias hojas y la miró con dulzura.

"Es una vieja chismosa y punto..." volvió a retomar su actividad se encogió de hombros "Ni idea... es una casa de locos" volvió a mirarla a los ojos y le contestó "sólo era una broma, solo jugaba"

"Ya sabes cómo es esa mujer..."

"¿Crees que soy perversa Haruka?"

Arqueó una ceja sin entender del todo a dónde iba aquella pregunta. Abrió los ojos, bastaba de recuerdos, ahora tenía la idea perfecta para entrar al hospital y poder ver a Michiru. Encendió el Ferrari y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

"¡Unami!" Gritó a todo pulmón al llegar a casa.

"Señor"

"¿A qué hora metió Michiru esa cuna?"

"No lo sé"

"¡Con un demonio¿No trabajas aquí?"

"Sí pero su señora siempre estaba encerrada en su estudio o en su habitación... usted me ordenó que no la molestara ¿lo recuerda?"

Se mudó de ropa, pantalones blancos y una chaqueta del mismo color, tomó su gafete del autódromo y lo colocó al revés en el lado derecho

"Señor, no sabía que era doctor"

"Ni yo, vete a casa"

Paso por los pasillos del hospital con seguridad y paso firme saludó a una enfermera y se coló hasta emergencias donde había un gran letrero que decía "prohibida la entrada a personal no autorizado" el guardia la observó, estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero Haruka levantó el gafete, al revés, y se siguió de largo.

La vio tendida en la cama, dormía con los músculos tensos, estaba atada, una horrible sensación le sacudió el alma, acarició sus cabellos, temerosa de desconectar alguno de aquellos artefactos. No cabía en su mente un mundo sin ella. Pertenecía a un sector privilegiado, podía decirse que sus vidas eran perfectas. Por años se enfrentó a la hostilidad, a su misma familia sin escudo y ahora estaba ahí intentando explicarse que sucedía. Construyó un mundo exacto, cada cosa en un espacio tan perfecto, calculando aquella vida que ahora se derrumbaba.

Tomó el informe que estaba en la carpeta con el nombre "Kaioh Michiru", no entendía nada, un nudo se formó en su garganta atando el llanto, su cabeza era una madeja enrollada de ideas y recuerdos.

"¿Está dormida?" Le preguntó a la enfermera.

"Sedada doctor, ha estado muy inquieta... ¿es su paciente?"

"No... es mi vida" contestó con un hilo de voz.

El guardia le tocó el hombro y con la mano le indicó la salida, Haruka lo observó con los ojos invadidos por el dolor, el temor y la angustia. Caminó lentamente, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y el frío cruzó su cuerpo para albergarse en su alma. Tenía miedo.

"¿Es usted familiar de la señorita?" La alcanzó el doctor.

"Sí" contestó apenas con voz perceptible.

"Venga por favor" la condujo por un desolado pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación de apenas tres por tres metros. El hombre se veía muy joven para practicar medicina interna. Tenía un escaso bigote negro y el cabello del mismo tono relamido hacia atrás. En su gafete leyó su nombre y la palabra "terapia intensiva".

"Soy el doctor Miya Maru, el doctor de la señorita Kaioh, se encuentra estable" se sentó en la silla deshaciéndose de aquel gorro azul que era obligado en cirugía "presenta lesiones leves, fractura del radio..."

"No sé biología" interrumpió Haruka. No quería tratar de esforzarse en pensar dónde diablos estaba un hueso llamado radio.

"brazo" tosió "y fractura de cráneo así como de tres costillas del lado derecho..."

"¿Qué es terapia intensiva?"

"No se alarme la señorita se encuentra en urgencias¿Puede decirme qué es de la paciente?"

"Su amante" contestó con sequedad.

"Ha estado demasiado alterada. Como habrá visto, hemos tenido que sedarla¿presenta problemas de adición?"

"¿Cómo?

"¿La señorita consume algún tipo de droga?"

"No" dijo categóricamente

"Problemas mentales"

"No, ella es una persona saludable."

"Bien es todo, gracias. Podrá estar con ella en cuanto la pasemos a piso... Haremos algunos estudios más para descartar problemas a futuro."

Michiru estaba consiente, veía con desconfianza aquélla enfermera que le tomaba los signos. La puerta se abrió y vio a Haruka parada en el umbral de la puerta, con un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Comenzó a platicarle pero Michiru no podía percibir el sonido de su voz, sentía mucha comezón en el cuerpo y un ardor en el pecho que pronto le hizo gritar, asustando tanto a la enfermera como a Haruka, comenzó a llorar desesperada y agitarse revolcándose en la cama.

"Michiru escúchame ¿qué tienes? Háblame preciosa"

Volvieron a sedarla.

Se sentó cerca de la ventana los tibios rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación. Michiru dormía plácidamente, gracias al efecto de los medicamentos. Se incorporó para besar su frente. Por su cabeza cruzaban tantas ideas y explicaciones sobre el bebé que tanto nombraba su amada, recostó ligeramente la cabeza en el dorso de la cama perdió la percepción del tiempo y espacio llorando en silencio. Una suave mano acarició su cabeza, se sentía que soñaba, no quería despertar, se sabía segura oyó un suspiro y levantó la vista.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Extraña" murmuró Michiru "Tengo frío"

Haruka la arropó, tomó su mano entre la suya apretándola con firmeza, la llevó hasta su mejilla. Estaba a punto de doblegarse, y llorar desesperadamente.

"Debemos salir de aquí" susurró Michiru "Nos espían"

Volvió recostarse en la cama, no había escuchado aquellas palabras. No quería que le dijera más incoherencias, se prometió a sí misma que Michiru volvería a ser ella cuando se fueran de aquel maldito lugar.

Por fin estaban en casa, Michiru iba apoyada en Haruka. Observó a Unami con recelo. Unami se encaminó por delante de ellas sin decir palabra alguna, abrió la habitación y acomodó las almohadas para que Michiru se recostara. Haruka La arropó, se aseguró que dormía para bajar a la sala. La desesperación la consumía. ¿Cómo combatir aquel fantasma errante que se cernía sobre sus vidas? Destapó una cerveza y de dos tragos terminó con ella, el calor, la angustia, la soledad...

"Señor" su oleada de pensamientos vacíos terminaron. "Conozco a un buen brujo, mi tío ha ido con él y le ha hecho muy buenos trabajitos. Exorcizar a la señora no suena del todo loco. Viera que cosas tan raras habla. A usted tampoco le late que esté del todo bien.."

Haruka rió

"Así que según usted Michiru está poseída" dijo con un sarcasmo.

"Sí señor encontré estos dibujos y estas hojas escritas, Fíjese lo que dicen 'El mal se viene acercando acecha cuan peligroso depredador ¿Quién ha visto que presa y cazador ocupen el mismo lecho? Duermo con él, lo asesino cada noche' y aquí vienen otro montón de numeritos"

"Sabes Unami, tengo mucho sueño quisiera dormir eternamente, sin preocupaciones, cerrar los ojos y no despertar. Me siento tan cansada... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Lo que usted quiera señor"

"Me iré a dormir, si despierta la señorita, háblame... quiero dormir ¡yo no sé nada! Solo quiero dormir."

Una historia de **ABC**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el viento, odiaba hallarse en aquel banquillo, el banquillo de los acusados como le llamaban todos en el autódromo. Acababa de terminar su relato, su explicación a su aparente ineptitud y distracción así como a sus constantes faltas, desinterés, cansancio...

"¿Y tú qué crees?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros, prefería no pensar mucho en ello

"Parece que sufre de depresión ¿no te parece? Porqué no la llevas con nuestro psicólogo... Mira yo tenía un mecánico que empezó a comportarse de forma peculiar, lo mandé con el y... ¡Plaf! Depresión. Un par de sesiones y el chico volvió a ser el mismo"

"Michiru no está loca"

"No es lo mismo depresión que locura. El hecho de ir con un psicólogo no significa que estés loco, es como un médico, no vas al médico porque vayas a morir"

"No está deprimida ¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"Es difícil de entender a las cabezas ajenas... a veces ni siquiera entendemos lo que pasa por las nuestras... Llévala"

Y qué otra cosa podía hacer a veces le parecía que Michiru tenía personalidad doble, como podía estar bien, contenta, dinámica podía terminar en estados de apoplejía y apatía o bien simplemente se le iba el hilo, se olvidaba de quien era, con quién estaba o qué había estado haciendo... Haruka estaba asustada no estaba dispuesta a permitir que una rareza de personalidad le arrebatara a su amante.

El psicólogo la observó fugazmente Haruka estrechó la mano tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, sus diminutos ojos se refugiaban detrás de unas gafas. El hombre le dijo que tomara asiento

"Buenas tardes Michiru, soy Ernesto Karlemin ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" respondió con apatía

"Haruka¿Nos dejas a solas por favor?"

"¡No!" gritó Michiru sujetándola fuertemente del brazo para que no la abandonara en aquella oficina

"Está bien como tú lo desees"

Haruka la tomó de la mano para brindarle un poco de confianza

"¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?"

"Michiru"

Silencio.

"¿Y tu apellido?"

"Lo olvidé"

"Bueno, no te preocupes te ayudaremos ¿Sabes por qué razón estás aquí?"

"No"

"Mira Haruka está preocupada por ti y queremos ver si tuvieras algún problema en el que podemos ayudarte"

"No pueden"

"Dímelo y tal vez podamos ayudarte"

"Existe un complot en mi contra" musitó con nerviosismo "Espías del servicio secreto que pretenden les descifre los códigos secretos de las partituras de Bethoveen. Nadie lo sabe. Son esenciales para la fabricación de una bomba. Bethoveeen lo sabía, yo lo sé y ahora ustedes lo saben"

Haruka se quedó atónita ¡Qué alguien le dijera que se trataba de una broma! Debía estar en un mal sueño, no podía su ecuánime Michiru estar diciendo aquella sarta de tonterías. Se paró en seco y se recargó en la pared con el rostro escondido

"Eso debe ser demasiada responsabilidad para ti"

"Lo es" contestó Michiru satisfecha del papel que desempeñaba

"¿Te sientes triste?"

"Sí" rompió en llanto "Maté a mi hijo "soltó una gran carcajada y lo miró con picardía "Y la pobre de Haruka ni cuenta se dio. Pude haberme ido de la casa y Haruka nunca hubiera creído que yo lo maté"

Haruka no quiso oír más, no podía oír más. Salió del consultorio y se soltó a llorar desesperada en la salita ¿Era su culpa¿Qué había pasado con aquella Michiru qué había conocido, tan segura, tan natural... de la que tanto se había enamorado?

La sesión duró hora y media, el psicólogo la llamó. Michiru estaba recostada en el escritorio dormitando diciendo frases sueltas inaudibles

"¿Y?"

"Vamos a fuera. Michiru no tardo" y la joven asintió "Es un trastorno grave, no puedo sacar conjeturas es esencial llevarla con un psiquiatra"

"¡Qué¡Michiru no está loca!" pero Haruka ya no estaba tan segura de su aseveración

"¿Está segura de que no consume drogas?"

"¡Segurísima¡Qué le sucede!"

"Primero tranquilízate... vas a llevarla con un psiquiatra, sacaremos una tomografía y un encefalograma. Dejemos en claro: este comportamiento extraño ya lo presentaba desde antes del accidente?"

"¡Sí!"

"Guarda la calma, sé qué es difícil en una situación tan compleja pero alterados no podremos ayudarla. Tiene miedo y solo confía en ti"

Sacó la cita con el psiquiatra para la semana entrante. Miró a Michiru se veía tan sana y normal que le costaba trabajo pensar que tuviera algún tipo de locura, sí se veía bien... hasta cierto punto. Se frotó el pelo y soltó una carcajada

"¿Cuál es la gracia?" preguntó Michiru extrañada

"Que ya sé qué vamos a hacer"

"De qué"

Haruka bajó a la cocina donde estaba Unami recogiendo sus utensilios de limpieza

"Unami"

"Dígame señor"

"¿Cuándo podemos ver a ese brujo?"

"Yo le digo" sonrío contentísima de poder ayudar a sus patrones "Hoy mismo voy con mi tío y mañana le tengo respuesta. Ya verá como no se arrepiente vera cómo la señora se vuelve normalita"

"Yo solo la quiero como era"

Eran las siete de la noche, se había quedado dormida accidentalmente, abrió los ojos y de un salto se puso en pie, la casa estaba sumida en el silencio. Michiru no estaba en la alcoba. Gritó su nombre y corrió por la casa desesperada. La habitación contigua estaba abierta de par en par y en el estudio oyó la dulce voz de Michiru que entre sollozos le decía a la nada cuan asustada estaba. Haruka respiró tranquila encendiendo las luces.

"¡Michiru!" La sangre brotaba por su brazo. Había varios cuadros rotos y la pared tapizada de dibujos realizados con carboncillo

"¡Déjame!" asustada se escurrió a quedar debajo de la mesa

Tuvo que someterla a la fuerza, como pudo ingeniárselas cargó con ella hasta la sala y con un trapo de la cocina le detuvo la sangre que no dejaba de emanar. La sujetó con una mano de las muñecas y con la otra marcó al psiquiatra

"Me lastimas" lloró Michiru

"Tengo una cita hasta la próxima semana. Debo verlo ahora... ¡No me importa! Si Michiru muere la culpa será solo suya y yo misma iré a arrancarle la cabeza" decía al teléfono sin prestar atención a las quejas de su amor

"Por favor aguarde yo solamente soy la secretaria" dijo la pobre muchacha aterrada "Le comunico"

"Señorita Tenoh"

"¡Michiru se intentó suicidar!"

"Cálmese por favor"

"¡Que me calme¡Que me calme!"

"¡Yo no me intenté suicidar!" gritó Michiru presa del horror

"¿Puede controlarla esta noche o le envío una ambulancia?"

"No, puedo mantenerla quieta... creo" Haruka había bajado el tono de su voz "Solo quiero me dé una cita con fecha más próxima"

"Nos veremos mañana en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de San Pedro y San Pablo ¿Sabe dónde se localiza?"

"¡No llevaré a Michiru a un hospital psiquiátrico!"

"Tengo ahí otro consultorio. Le espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana, tome la carretera 44 por el cerro San Pablo a dos kilómetros hallará el hospital"

No fue difícil dar con el hospital, el psiquiatra ya se encontraba en el consultorio y las recibió afablemente

"¿Cómo pasó la noche?"

"Mal... ambas... ¿quiere decirme qué pasa?"

"Entren"

Un librero detrás de su escritorio, varios cuadros de premios y reconocimientos recibidos, una placa con su nombre en el escritorio, y el objeto que más atrajo a Michiru, una bonita lámpara de noche al lado izquierdo...

"¿Cómo estás Michiru?"

"Cansada"

"¿Qué malestares ha tenido?"

"Cansancio"

"¿Qué día es hoy?"  
"No lo sé"

"¿Puedes darme el año en que estamos?"

"1985" contestó con frialdad

"¿Duermes bien?"

"No, tengo pesadillas"

"¿Quieres platicármelas?"

"Me duele la cabeza... Tengo miedo"

"¿A qué?"

Silencio

"¿Oyes voces?"

La consulta duró alrededor de una hora. Haruka observó con cuidado a los pacientes que esperaban consulta, sus miradas perdidas, sus ojos sin brillo... la vida parecía haberlos abandonado y solo restaba ese gran mecanismo llamado cuerpo que por inercia seguía motivado a perdurar

"Qué tiene"

"Es pronto para un diagnostico ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de la señorita?"

"Michiru Kaioh"

"Edad"

"Dieciocho años"

"Fecha de nacimiento"

"6 de marzo"

"Oops a ninguna le atiné" musitó Michiru

"¿Alguno de su familia padece alguna enfermedad mental?"

"No lo sé"

"Es necesario internarla para observación y estudios"

Haruka abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Estaba oyendo bien? Se rascó la cabeza y miró a Michiru percatándose que la misma expresión, semblante y brillo eran iguales al resto de pacientes

"¿Internarla¿Qué se supone o cree que tiene?"

"Michiru sufre de algún tipo de esquizofrenia... los resultados aclararán el diagnóstico"

"Esquizofrenia" musitó Haruka

Una historia de **ABC Corporation**

Hola a todos muchas gracias por los reviews y sigan dejandolos por favor. Si es una historia un tanto rara y escalofriante algo muy diferente a mis demas historias pero siempre es bueno porbar con algo nuevo igual me encanta saber si les gusta o no para mejorar y darme una idea de que clase de historia puedo ahora inventar o si tienen ideas de historias tambien haganmelo saber y veremos que se nos ocurrer, el hecho es divertirnos no?. En efecto la historia tiene tiempo que se publico y ABC sigue siendo la misma unica personita, o sea yo, porque los demas se dieron a la fuga :P nadie me aguanta que triste mi vida :)


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Apretó fuertemente la cruz que Haruka le había obsequiado en navidad, sabía que no podía estar en el hospital con ningún tipo de alhaja, sintió que la esperanza misma se iba con aquélla cruz que depositó en las manos de Haruka. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el suelo. La enfermera la tomó del brazo llevando un pequeño envoltorio de sus pertenencias debajo del otro brazo

"No me dejes"

No lo resistió y el alma se le partió en dos. Aquel fue el último sonido que irrumpió el silencio del lugar. Después llanto y la enfermera la sujetó con fuerza

"No me dejes" volvió a gritar Michiru recobrando sus fuerzas y cordura, forcejeó con la enfermera y corrió a los brazos de Haruka que trataba de mantener frío su corazón, se abrazó a ella con terror y lloró sobre su cálido pecho.

"Michiru" con delicadeza la separó de ella "Estoy contigo, no tengas miedo... quédate aquí"

El corazón se le destrozó de verla llorar indefensa, sola y marchita. Y la última escena que quedó en su mente fue esa mirada suplicante, aquellos temblorosos labios pronunciando su nombre pidiéndole que no la abandonara en aquel sitio. Condujo a través de las desapartadas calles de la urbe, perdida su memoria en aquel triste recuerdo. Se detuvo en un sitio cualquiera y maldijo su suerte, se maldijo a sí misma por no haber notado que Michiru cambiaba, moría por dentro y saber que tal vez tenía parte de responsabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka despertó sintiendo el corazón frío, sintiendo que la vida le hería tan solo al respirar. Soñolienta se levantó, se preparó y vistió para ir al autódromo así fueron las siguientes mañanas. Hasta que un día se dio cuenta que no podía soportarlo más. Inició el ritual de cada mañana y salió rumbo al hospital psiquiátrico de San Pedro y San Pablo. De ante mano sabía no la dejarían ver a Michiru pero se jugaría su honor: entraría o entraría. Imaginación le sobraba, no le fue tan difícil colocarse adentro de aquel lugar tan extraño. Buscó por las habitaciones a su bella amante

"¡Michiru!" el corazón latía saliéndose del normal ritmo cardiaco, saltó de felicidad y corrió al jardín donde su amante se hallaba

"¿Haruka?"

"Hola preciosa ¿Me invita de su helado?" dijo al verle el vasito lleno de helado de vainilla

"¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?" Sus ojos se nublaron, le dolía tanto aquel abandono a la que la había sometido Haruka "Eres muy cruel ¡Te odio!"

"Lo hice porque te amo y quiero que estés bien... si con mi vida pudiera lograr que estuvieras bien lo hacía. No me trates así"

"Te odio" golpeó el pecho de la joven rubia hasta que el llanto le ganó terreno y acabó por aferrarse con desesperación a la blusa de la joven "Sácame de aquí, yo no estoy loca, no maté a nuestro hijo a propósito"

"Michiru no tenemos hijos"

"Ya no... yo lo maté"

"No, nunca hemos tenido bebés, sé cuánto quieres uno pero yo no puedo dártelo. Escúchame, no has matado a nadie"

Su llanto se prolongó por quince minutos. Haruka la abrazó todo aquel tiempo con la mirada atenta a los enfermeros

"Mira es un bonito lugar" sonrió Haruka y con la manga se limpió las lágrimas "Tienen sala de televisión, comedor, sala de juegos y hasta un hermoso jardín puedes seguir pintando aquí y yo vendré a visitarte..."

Michiru negó con la cabeza, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso

"Me torturan, me atan a la cama y la comida es pésima" rió "Ni tú la comerías... no puedo, no quiero seguir aquí"

Una enfermera le tocó el hombro, la grotesca mujer la veía furiosa, le hizo una seña para que se levantara del banco y la acompañara a la salida

"Te quiero, no lo olvides"

El psiquiatra encargado de ese turno la miró desaprobando su comportamiento, meneó la cabeza y la hizo sentarse antes de comenzar

"No puede estar aquí" le reprendió

"Quería ver cómo se encontraba... Michiru dice que la maltratada... "

"Ha visto demasiadas películas" sonrió "Cual es el nombre completo de su familiar"

"Kaiho Michiru, la atiende el psiquiatra Linol"

"Sí Kaioh, veamos" y hojeó los expedientes "Si ahm, tal vez a lo que se refiera la paciente es a la terapia electro convulsiva o electrochoques como se conoce común mente... asusta un poco"

"¿Electrochoques?" si no estaba equivocada trataba de...

"No ponga esa expresión no es nada malo es una Terapia que consiste en el paso por el cerebro de una descarga eléctrica controlada durante uno o dos décima de segundos, con pérdida de la conciencia. Es muy eficaz en el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia"

"¡Van a matarla!"

"Pretendemos curarla... Lo llevaría a conocer las instalaciones pero tengo que atender un ingreso ¿Puede esperar una hora?"

"No, regreso"

Se sentó un poco consternada por lo que acababa de ver y oír, la pesadez de su cuerpo, la sensación de que desmayaría y de aquel ensimismamiento la sacó la secretaria al llamarla

"Haruka, pasa te vez cansada" le saludó Ernesto

"Fui a ver a Michiru"

"Sí, me lo informaron, siéntate te explicaré lo que ocurre con ella. La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad que produce distorsión en los pensamientos y en las percepciones, es por ello que presentan cuadros de alucinaciones, como escuchar voces, ver cosas que no existen, sentir algo irreal. Por ello sus pensamientos son mezclados o cambian de tema bruscamente..."

"Y qué la produce"

"No se ha descubierto aún las causas. Hay una serie de factores detonantes que combinados desatan la enfermedad"

"Michiru y yo sostenemos una relación amorosa... nunca podremos tener un bebé de forma natural"

"No Haruka, el hecho de su relación no es la causa ni mucho menos tu responsabilidad. Los primeros indicios de esquizofrenia llegan a pasar desapercibidos por la familia. Michiru está muy bien tratada, fui a verla ayer. Mira la esquizofrenia se trata con una combinación de terapias. En ella se administra un medicamento antipsicótico, la olanzapina"

"Espere! Y Haruka sacó de su chamarra una hoja donde anotó aquel nombre raro

"También la terapia de electrochoques. Necesitará psicoterapia y terapias de apoyo ocupacional, de actividades... esas se las daré yo. No te preocupes tanto por Michiru está en muy buenas manos. Ven a verme si tienes otra duda y si quieres verla dímelo" sonrió "Vas a causarle mala fama al hospital si sigues logrando colarte"

"Al contrario, yo obtendré buena fama. No se preocupe no es el primer ni último hospital al que entro así ¿Puedo verla mañana?

"Si ven a las diez"

Salió repitiendo en la memoria aquellos términos y medicamentos. Tomó rumbo a la biblioteca, si no conocía nada de aquélla enfermedad cómo podría ayudarla. Buscó en Internet, en libros, revistas y hasta llamó a todos los hospitales psiquiátricos del directorio telefónico. Ya eran alrededor de las ocho cuando volvió a casa

"Señor ya lo iba a reportar como desaparecido"

"Sabes Unami cuando Michiru regrese no discutas con ella, leí en un libro que las percepciones son reales para el esquizofrénico y uno no debe discutir si los delirios son verdaderos o falsos"

"Yo cierro la boca señor pero..."

"¡Ay no un pero!"

"Debería llevarla con el brujo ¿Le sirvo de cenar?"

"Sí"

Volvió a ver a Michiru estaba tan indefenso, callada y ausente, con su vista perdida en medio de aquellos demonios que perturbaban su cordura. Delirante terror que le sacudía en las noches y en su terapia llorando amargamente en ese sillón de cuero contando lo que fue, lo que temía y sobre esas voces espeluznantes que la confrontaba con un yo falso... Riendo sin poder controlarse, presa de una extraña agitación y en sus ojos mágicos desvanecido el brillo de antaño. Pálida, delgada y cualquiera que la viera supondría que Michiru estaba en fase terminal. Sí de aquella Michiru con quien tanto había convivido hoy ya no quedaba nada.

"Michiru" susurró Haruka antes de verla desaparecer

Se quedó observando el pasillo vacío, aún resonaba en su cabeza aquellas palabras 'Sácame de aquí' Tomó aires de petulancia y con la mirada fría se dirigió al psiquiatra

"¿Y si digo que me la llevo?"

"Va muy bien, sería imprudente... pero yo no puedo impedírselo. Piense en la salud de la muchacha"

"Por ello me la llevo" dijo determinada

"Bajo su responsabilidad. La crisis apenas pasó, no es algo que usted pueda manejar solo. Entienda que la esquizofrenia no es cualquier cosa... "

Una historia de **ABC**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

La llevó con especialistas, estudios, recomendaciones, medicina alternativa y hasta el brujo que Unami le había recomendado. No importaba el dinero, no importaba si tenía que ir al fin del mundo. Michiru dormía agitada, delirando, mascullando frases sueltas, mientras sudaba en frío. Por su mente cruzó la duda de haber cedido a llevarla con el brujo. Le tomó la temperatura mientras Michiru se sacudía en lo que parecían ligeras convulsiones

"Michiru" la llamó acariciando los mechones de su frente

"Mande" se incorporó ligeramente pero se sentía tan mal que volvió a dejarse caer en al cama. Haruka besó su frente "Sabes prefiero los electrochoques que al brujo" sonrió con melancolía

"¿Regresarías al hospital?"

Michiru asintió

"No me gusta verte así Haruka"

Solo quería ahuyentar aquellos perversos demonios cómo pelear con un fantasma se incorporó hacia Haruka y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. La joven rubia la abrazó sintiendo su agitada respiración

"¿Oyes?" Preguntó Michiru. Haruka negó con la cabeza y sonrió "¿Cómo sé qué es real y qué es falso? Esa música se oye tan real... como lo era el bebé... tan real"

"¿Bailamos?"

Michiru rió

"No puedo ni sostenerme"

Haruka la abrazó fuertemente, la tomó de la mano derecha llevándola a su pecho. Sonrió tan encantadoramente que Michiru creyó que estaba flirteando con ella

"No puedo sentir, lo que tu sientes y me es difícil de entender el mundo en que a veces vives... ¿Oyes¿Puedes sentirlo?" Michiru recargó su oído en el pecho de la joven. Cerró los ojos y con toda la intensidad de lo que quedaba de su cordura oyó aquel ligero latir "Esto es real... mi amor por ti es real. Siempre has sido una persona independiente y segura de ti, yo no puedo parar a esas voces, ni mucho menos decirte c qué es verdad y qué mentira solo acuérdate que yo estoy contigo y que, óyelo bien, no merece eso que te habla pena de ser escuchado, no necesitas voces para decidir tu vida. Lucha y ten por seguro que a tu lado lucho"

Michiru abrazó con fuerza a Haruka atravesaba por una confusión enorme, aquel sin fin de imágenes y recuerdos se distorsionaban en su cansada mente dado indiscriminadamente el peso a unas de verdades y a otras de simples ilusiones. Haruka la abrazó sin comprender la razón de su sollozo... sin adivinar por la agonía que atravesaba.

"Voy a morir" dijo secamente mientras sus manos ya sin fuerza cesaban de acariciar el rostro de su amante "No lo entiendes ¿verdad¡Déjame!"

"No" respondió rotundamente "No te voy a abandonar, te amo y voy a luchar por ti y contigo hasta el final. No te voy a dejar: es una promesa"

Temía tanto un día despertar y darse cuenta que tras la dura batalla había cedido al enemigo acabando atrapada en aquel laberinto de sueños. Despertar y saber que la guerra la había perdido Michiru. Cada día que pasaba eran menos los ratos de cordura que demostraba la joven. Observó a Michiru que en su delirio se asía de las sábanas o cualquier objeto a la mano que le hiciera aferrarse al mundo real y no perderse en ese oscuro espejismo

"Te amo" junto con aquella frase el silencio. Después un imperceptible ruido, el latir de un corazón, una suave respiración y esa calidez protegiéndola "Esto es real " dijo para sí

Bajo aquella sensación nueva se quedó profundamente dormida

Temblaba ligeramente, tenía la boca seca y le dolía tanto la cabeza que desobedeciendo a Haruka volvió a recostarse en la cama

"Michiru" le reprendió en tono juguetón al verla acostada

"Tengo mucho sueño ¿Qué hora es?"

"La una de la tarde" gritó desde la ducha "El agua ya está en su punto"

"Me bañaré mañana"

"Nada de eso" la tomó del brazo y a regañadientes la encaminó a la regadera. La despojó de la blusa que usaba de pijama así como de la ropa interior "¿Cómo está el agua?"

Las pequeñas gotitas de agua caliente comenzaron a deslizarse por su cabeza recorriendo su hermoso cuerpo lentamente

"Tengo sueño" y la tomó del cuello de la camisa, se balanceó hacia atrás juguetonamente haciendo que Haruka terminara también empapada. Rió "¿Quién se va a bañar¿Tú o yo?"

"Que tal ambas" contestó atrayéndola a su cuerpo para posarse debajo del chorro de agua totalmente. Acarició sus mejillas terminando sus labios unidos a los de su amante. Tanto tiempo sin sentirla, tanto tiempo luchando por no perderla y hoy no quería despertar de lo que sabía solo era uno de tantos momentos de cordura... de pasión quizá

Le frotó el cabello con la toalla, tomó la secadora pasándola rápidamente por los mechones aguamarinos aún húmedos

"Estas mojada" rió Michiru retirando de sus manos la toalla para secarla

Michiru se dejó llevar por la brisa fresca que se colaba por entre las cortinas, sentía una pesadez incapaz de controlar, cerró los ojos dándose por vencida solo por aquel largo día. Se recargó en Haruka quedándose profundamente dormida. Haruka aprovechó para bajar a comer algo

"Usted no se preocupe señor, yo sé unas recetas fabulosas para alimentar el cerebro y activar el organismo de la señora... duerme mucho, más que mi tía Tayita"

"Es por el medicamento Unami. ¿Qué vas a preparar? Mientras me comeré un emparedado"

"Nada de nada, se espera a la comida. Sabe hay muy buenas recetas vegetarianas para ayudar a este tipo de trastornos"

"¿De verdad? Entonces porqué me envió con un brujo... "

"Por que su señora está poseída..."

"¡Y dale con lo mismo!"

"Dígame quién en su sano juicio pinta esas cosas... parece percibir la muerte de otros demonios. No sé"

"¡Haruka!" gritó Michiru y la conversación quedó interrumpida

Por fortuna pudo hacerla dormir otras tres horas seguidas y tranquilas, ya era tarde le pesó tenerla que despertar pero no podía permitirle se pasara tanto tiempo con el estómago vacío

"Abre los ojos, es hora de comer"

Pero Michiru se dio la vuelta y prosiguió durmiendo. Haruka colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita, se sentó junto a Michiru y la recargó en la cabecera de la cama. A veces tenía la impresión de estar tratando con una criatura a la que maniobraba a su interés y sí sedada como estaba Michiru era incapaz de valerse por sí misma hasta para las cuestiones más sencillas de la vida.

"Toma" le decía con la cuchara llena al tope de sopa muy cerca de sus labios "Tienes que comer"

La levantaba a las ocho de la mañana, a empujones la sacaba de la cama no importaba cuan cansada se viera, cuanto suplicara por una hora más de sueño o cuanto se hiciera la occisa para seguir durmiendo. Haruka la llevaba al jardín, descalza le hacía dar dos vueltas a toda el área verde, hacían una rutina de ejercicios por diez minutos, cinco tal vez si veía que se le desmayaría. Y a dentro a tomar un licuado, un baño su medicamento y Michiru podría seguir durmiendo hasta las tres de la tarde hora en que la levantaba para la comida, tuviera o no apetito. La tarde estaba ocupada por las sesiones con el psicólogo, su revisión a veces con el psiquiatra y de regreso a casa. Aquella tarde decidió que un paso no le vendría mal, pero a diferencia de los paseos que habían establecido en su itinerario a la playa, decidió llevarla a un centro comercial. Michiru iba observando maravillada las calles atestadas de gente, le parecía que había pasado años desde la última vez que vio esa multitud. Aún así con sus asombros y deseos de ver más se negó rotundamente a bajar del auto.

"Iremos de compras... compraremos todo lo que desees" pero nada de lo que dijera le haría dejar el auto, en sus ojos se leía el terror así que Haruka no insistió más y regresaron a casa

Hacía meses que no pintaba nada, estar tomando medicamentos le brindaba más de una razón a su talento para evadir las súplicas de Michiru. Hoy el medicamento le cobraba la factura de una enfermedad tan debilitante y desconcertante, pérdida de la concentración, estado de somnolencia, mala memoria... La única verdad era que no quería ver a sus conocidos por un solo motivo, todos la veían como si su enfermedad fuera contagiosa, o por lo menos eso le parecía a ella. No podía ni siquiera soñar con ser la mitad de lo que una vez fuera Michiru Kaioh y a veces se enojaba consigo misma, pensando en que al final ella había sucumbido ante aquella enfermedad, a veces solo sentía rabia contra quienes creyó le ayudarían en buenas y malas y otras tantas se deprimía al pensar que su talento se había desvanecido con su cordura.

"Muchos artistas estaban locos" le consolaba Haruka " La línea de la genialidad y la locura es tan débil que somos incapaces de diferenciarla"

"¡Genialidad¡Llamas genialidad a que ni siquiera pueda escribir correctamente mi nombre! No te burles de mí"

"No lo hago, solo sé paciente... ¿o acaso la emprendedora Michiru que conocí estos meses ya se esfumó?"

Y después de aquella charla pasaron dos semanas para que tuviera el valor para se sentara ante un lienzo. Leyó en una revista que apenas dos días atrás un cuadro suyo había sido rematado por un precio bastante desorbitante, estaba algo cansada leyó las críticas a su obra sin embargo las líneas se deslizaban como gusanos haciéndole imposible proseguir su lectura. Hasta eso le era hoy imposible. ¿Cómo podía decirle Haruka que estaba dotada de una genialidad incomprendida?

"Señora"

Michiru se sobresaltó al verla junto a ella

"Señora, sé que me dijo el patrón que no le hablara ni molestara pero esto es algo que bueno... promesa es promesa... mi hijo le manda esta tarjeta" extendió finalmente la mano sosteniendo en ella una tarjeta de papel amarillo decorada con pequeños violines y en el centro un enorme delfín con la leyenda 'Del corazón nace el arte y del amor la realidad. Recupérate pronto. Tu fiel admirador, Tommy. "Mi niño no podía creer que trabajara para usted y yo menos que él entendiera o le gustaran los garabatos esos que llaman arte... no se ofenda."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Ocho años... mire tengo una foto aquí... y estos son mis otros cinco hijos y mi difunto marido..."

"¡Seis retoños! Fabuloso" sonrió

Haruka regresaba a casa preocupada debía hallar la forma de liberar a su amante de la apatía, tal vez el regalo le atrajera: un estuche de pinturas. No se trataba de que volviera a la música o la pintura para realizar obras excelsas, o para que de nuevo sus cuadros fueran disputados por los grandes coleccionistas, solo quería que volviera a disfrutar de la vida, que dejara de cuestionar la forma como el ser humano vivía, cuestionar lo que ella era. Se trataba de vivir, de pintar o hacer cualquier otra cosa por el placer de hacerla, por encontrar en ella la fascinación de saberte útil aunque solo sea para ti mismo. Varias veces había cruzado por su mente la idea de deshacerse de todos los bocetos que invadían su casa, de mudarse de país y hasta de mandar a todos... a la 'fregada' y sin embargo siempre Michiru se lo impedía. Abrió la puerta encontrando a su amante sentada en el sofá con su libreta de dibujo en las manos en lo que parecía estar trabajando

"Hola, Mira" levantó la libreta para que observara el boceto en el que trabajaba

"Yo la conozco ¿No es Unami?"

"Sí y sus hijos... me prestó esta foto" Pero la atención de Haruka ya estaba en la tarjeta amarilla de la mesita

"¡Qué bonita tarjeta!" sonrió "¿Te la envió algún admirador?"

"¡Haurka pero qué... mira que distraerte por nada, eso se llama...!"

"Poner atención rápida en lo que merodea" sonrió "¿Tommy?"

"Sí"

Una historia de **ABC**

**NOTAS:**

Gracias Satsuki chan por tu comentario es un placer saber que les guste lo que escribo. Espero ya esta semana actualizar algunos fics. El proximo capitulo ya es el final de Percepción así que no se lo pierdan. Y no olviden cliclear el boton para dejar su rewiev para nosotros es importante conocer su opinion

_AVISOS:_

Nueva historia: Se renta, Haruka sólo quería renta un departamento pero descubrió que el amor puede estar más cerca de lo que imaginó, quizá en el departamento de al lado. ella es fuera de todo lo convencional, una comedia romántica de nuestra pareja Haruka y Michiru

Actualizaciones para Tokio de Cristal El Angel Negro, vamos a irnos más aprisa con esta historia para poder lanzar una gran apuesta a una historia un tanto diferente Child's Play ahora las Scouts deben enfrentarse al mayor reto de sus vidas: HIJOS

Actualizacion de Ocaso de Un amor... ¡Viernes 29 de Febrero gran final! no se lo pierdan


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Catorce meses desde aquel primer episodio presentado de esquizofrenia, el diagnóstico seguía siendo el mismo y lo seguiría siendo. Tomaba aún la olanzapina, no negaba que seguía percibiendo cosas que no estaban en el plano real. A veces se deprimía, a veces entendía cuan caro le estaba cobrando la enfermedad a su genialidad y porqué no decirlo a veces dudaba de los expertos.

"Si tan solo hubiera una pizca de oportunidad. Una sola, dime por qué no usarla. Mírame y dime cuántas veces podemos decepcionarnos de la vida, cuantas veces podemos decir que mandaremos todo al carajo... Michiru se vale pero no permitiré que te des por vencida, poco a poco... Hay una oportunidad"

Tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca, arreglaba los libros y rara vez le encargaban llenar las fichas de préstamo, era sencillo, no le pedían mucho esfuerzo ni físico ni mental y lo mejor eran los sábados cuando asesoraba a los niños en las computadoras aunque a veces terminaba ella necesitando accesoria para deshacerlo que ya había 'descompuesto' ella y los niños. Era muy común que Haruka, al irla a recoger la encontrara en las gradas pintando muñequitos a los niños en sus cuadernos o con algún grupo de muchachos, de esos que llamaban 'cholos' todos rondando entre los trece y los dieciséis años jugando con ella competencias de dibujos o tratando de copiar algunas letras de las que ellos usaban en sus graffiti. Le aterraba ya no sabía si era preferible verla triste y solitaria o rodeada de aquella parvada de chicos vagos riendo. No; sí sabía, prefería verla bien

"No son malos, solo son a la moda... Me van a enseñar a 'deslizarme' en patineta ¿no crees que es excelente idea?" Y Haruka palideció "Tontita" rió Michiru

Le habían permitido darle clases de pintura a otros pacientes del hospital de San Pedro y San Pablo, muchos de ellos padecían también esquizofrenia. Acudía a terapia dos veces por semana y hasta podía decirse que había logrado gradualmente reponerse a la enfermedad y lo más importante integra su vida.

"¿Sabes que eres sensacional?" le musitó Haruka al oído mientras paseaban abrazadas por el parque

"Claro" sonrió besándola fugazmente

Aún seguía por debajo de su peso, su fragilidad se notaba a leguas. Cierto que había días en que su cuerpo se negaba a responder a su mandato y otros tantos que su razón se ausentaba

"¿Y si nunca me curo? ¿Y si vivo estancada en esto que soy ahora?"

"Anata ga ireba. Por ti creí nuevamente en la vida, por ti creí en el amor y gracias a ti perdí el temor. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase y haré lo imposible para que creas... que pese a todo podemos terminar bien esto que llamamos vida."

'Si estoy contigo nada es imposible, si estoy contigo sé que ya no voy sola caminando por este sendero llamado vida. Si estoy contigo dejo de tener miedo y mi corazón me dice cuan real eres y cuanto te quiere.'

Se miró al espejo y tuvo miedo de bajar del auto, Haruka le extendió la mano y con su sonrisa le dio confianza para afrontar a aquella sociedad a la que una vez había pertenecido. Su traje azul claro era sencillo, no deseaba como otras veces impresionar a nadie, usaba zapatillas que hacían juego con su traje, llevaba el cabello suelto y en el cuello aquel crucifico que tantos recuerdos guardaba en su interior. Habían sido aquellas reuniones sociales, eventos a los que le agradaba a asistir, eventos vanidosos, ególatras y...

"Tranquila" la animó Haruka

"¿Oyes?"

La joven negó

"Déjalo es tú noche, hoy deja que esas voces te hablen no hagas caso de ellos... yo te guiaré, te diré que es verdad y qué solo fantasía. Estoy contigo" le tomó por detrás por la cintura para darle confianza

El salón estaba repleto, los aplausos resonaron al verlas entrar, Michiru quería salir huyendo sentía que todos la observaban con morbo y que al menor pestañeo le harían daño, entonces sintió los finos dedos de su amante sobre su hombro brindándole el valor que le faltaba para enfrentar a sus demonios externos.

"Señorita Kaioh" le recibió la anfitriona que daba aquellas fiestas en honor a Michiru y su más reciente creación "Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros, hace mucho que no se deja ver en los escenarios ¿Nos deleitaría con alguna pieza musical?"

"Lo pensaré" sonrió y se escabulló hasta llegar a la pared donde colgaba su creación

Haruka silbó no se cansaba de elogiar aquella obra maestra y mucho menos de elogiar a la bella artista. Michiru se recargó en la pared, tanta gente la mareaba. Aquellos aristócratas eran tan distintos a los miembros de su club de pintura en San Pedro y San pablo... empezando porque los primeros estaban cuerdos, y a veces creía que uno que otro estaba más loco de atar que los del hospital. A los segundos los entendía, sabía lo que sentían se identificaban plenamente porque no se juzgaban entre ellos, no se miraban con extrañeza. Silbó entonces de memoria la tonada de una composición que había hecho en honor al cumpleaños número diecisiete de Haruka

"¿Y si tocamos?" propuso la joven rubia

La respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros

"¿Sabes que Unami me ha regalado un amuleto para alejar a los malos espíritus?"

"Esa mujer, ya le he dicho un millón de veces que no te meta ideas raras en la cabeza"

Michiru sonrió sonaba imposible cerrarle la boca Unami, sería más fácil que un latino llegara a la Presidencia de USA... La iba a extrañar ahora que abandonaran Japón. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro imaginando lo fabuloso que sería recorrer Europa durante el otoño. De ante mano sabía que Haruka no perdería ocasión en recordar cómo se decía en tal o cual idioma (según el país al que llegaran) 'Te amo' 'Bésame' y tal vez si corría con un poco de mala suerte ver al especialista más renombrado de cada nación para escuchar 'una opinión diferente' de su salud mental. El psicólogo ya la había felicitado en varias ocasiones por su progreso, por esa fuerza que la había impulsado a seguir adelante y ella se felicitaba sí misma por tener a su lado una persona que la amaba... felicitaba en su interior a la propia Haruka por su fuerza que no solo se limitaba a mantenerla a ella en la línea de la paciencia sino a la misma Michiru a impulsarla a seguir adelante

"Qué raro en lugar de servir vino han servido refresco, agua mineral y helado... ¡Qué excentricidad la de esa niña!" comentó uno de los invitados al evento

"Sí oí el rumor de que amenazó con no asistir si no servían helado" secundó otro invitado

Haruka rió, así se hacían los chismes. Acorraló a Michiru en el rincón y le mordió la oreja dulcemente, besó su cuello y volvió a reír

"¿De vainilla?"

"Sí. Haruka..."

"Uhm"

"¿Crees que soy rara?"

"¿Rara? Claro, somos raras, no somos naturales y por eso todos nos admiran. Yo quiero mi helado de fresa ¿Y si para variar subimos al escenario y tocamos rap?"

Michiru la vio atónita, tardó unos segundos en entender que aquello solo era una broma de mal gusto. Sonrió

"Perdone... ¿Señorita Kaioh?" interrumpió un hombre la plática

"Si" contestó con voz muy baja

"Déjeme felicitarla por su cuadro, realmente no tengo palabras para describirle la emoción que causó en mí" Tenía acento inglés "Es una obra maestra digna de elogio, soy Sam Wesler crítico de arte de Londres. Es un placer conocerla en persona, nunca imaginé que mi viaje a Japón me diera tan magnífica oportunidad..."

'Y por un momento sentí que volvía a ser yo misma, de nuevo tenía el control sobre mis pensamientos subiría al escenario sola para en la única forma que tengo agradecerte que estés conmigo'

"Muchos esquizofrénicos han sido personas famosas... muy brillante y felices"

"Yo tengo a tu lado lo último" sonreí

Miraste mi cuadro volviste a silbar y terminaste coqueteándome

"Sabes que eres una narcisista"

"¿Yo?" Sonreíste "¿Y cómo lo llamas?" Señalaste el cuadro

"Percepción"

Tus labios tomaron de los míos aquellos pensamientos perdidos que ahora se quedaban atorados en mis labios. Mis brazos rodearon tu cuello. Ahora tengo libertad, conozco ambas caras de la realidad ya no puedo temer más

"La vida ya no volvería a ser igual ni yo volvería a ser la misma ahora entendía un mundo desconcertante y desconocido, ahora creaba sueños bajo el manto de una verdad. Sí ahora yo era una persona mejor."

Michiru Kaioh Percepción

**NOTAS:**

Esquizofrenia: de _esquizo_ y el griego _phien_ "mente"

Del 20 al 30 de los pacientes logran llevar una vida relativamente normal. El otro 20 a 30 experimentan síntomas moderados y el 40 a 60 restante lleva una vida perturbada por el trastorno.

Una historia de Abc

**_F I N_**


End file.
